Buffy + Angel teaching at Hogwarts???
by Forgiven Cuelty
Summary: Buffy and Angel go to the Harry Potter world and start teaching their best subjects. *_- Should be about 14A but since they don't have that. . . . .
1. The First Day At School

Harry walked into the mess hall for the first day of school with his friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Did'ja hear that we have a new DADA teacher," Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yah, everyone says that he's from America. And the new Duelling teacher is his wife. Do you think that she's better then Lockheart?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Anyone is better then Lockheart," Ron told her, rolling his eye's as he sat down at his spot at the table, Harry and Hermione sat as well.  
___________________________________{**::**)____________________________________  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore rose, signalling quiet from the students.  
  
"Ahem," He cleared his throat, "This year I welcome all the new students here and have news for the others; We have a new class; Muggle Duelling & Martial Arts. We have a teacher for this class and a new teacher, her husband, for the Defence Against Dark Arts.  
  
"The DADA teacher is Professor Angelus O'Roake. The MDMA teacher is Professor Buffy Summers O'Roake." Dumbledore sat down and the two O'Roake's stood up for the students to see.  
  
Professor Angelus O'Roake was tall, 6 foot 1 and had dark hair and eye's, but whitish skin. He had wide shoulders that stood out from the others at the table, the others all skinny, skinny, skinny. He also had dark eye's that swept the room with coldness. Several students could not meet his eyes. In fact only Draco Malfroy and Harry Potter were the only ones that did meet his gaze. Then they too looked away for the ancient pain in them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore observed this quietly.  
  
Angelus was wearing his usual black leather pants, black silk shirt and black leather 'hunting' duster. In it he had his weapons and a sword. Nobody could see anything that looked dangerous though.  
  
Professor Buffy Summers O'Roake was the exact different. She was a bubbly slim women of 5 foot 6 that had blonde hair and blue eyes full of joy. He cheeks even had the grace to flushed when over 2000 kids between the ages 11 and 18 stared at her muggle clothing.   
  
Buffy was wearing white jeans and a red silk shirt like her husband. Over the shirt she wore a light pink leather vest that had white beads on it in a pattern of two daggers on the front and a cross/sword on the back.  
  
They were both wearing sneakers and Angelus was wearing black fingerless gloves. Buffy also had her shoulder length hair up in a small pony tail, her bangs still in her face.   
  
Angelus spoke first, "Hello," his voice had a rather cold edge to it, "as Professor Dumbledore has stated, I am Angelus O'Roake, and I teach the DADA class. This is my best subject and I enjoy the challenge of whining kids in my class. I will shape you to be Auror's in less then a year of being in my class. I get you for the rest of your time in Hogwarts."   
  
The whole of the students gasped as he smiled nicely and sat down. To be auror's in less then a year of this man's class. And to have him for several years!!! Voldermort was going to go down, was on most minds at that time.  
  
The other teachers sitting at the long table in front of the students looked shocked. He couldn't be that good. Besides, he wasn't suppose to threaten the children.  
  
Buffy looked reproachfully at her husband. She shook her head and then started her introduction.  
  
"Hi! My name is Buffy, which I expect you to use, two professor O'Roake's is one to many. Anywhoo, I'm teaching the MDMA class, which I am very good at. And I will also helping out in the DADA classes likewise with Angelus helping with my class. We are the best at both of these but I am better at killing demons and Martial Arts. I could only teach one though. . ." She paused in her speech to look pointedly at the students at Slythrien, "And I have hopes for you all. Kind of." She finished speaking and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore stood, "Well! Now you know kind of what to expect in the new classes. Now, let the eating begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables for all to eat.  
  
Harry was the only one that noticed that Professor O'Roake didn't eat anything.  
  
  
  



	2. Just A Little Thing To Add. . .

This is just for RJ and all the fans that what to know how this teaching came to be. . . Buffy and Angel had sex, near where Angel then left. That was the second time that Angel lost his soul. The slayer got pregnant and in an unseen episode, she killed Angelus, but for the show 'Angel' to go on, they didn't show that one episode.   
In the Angel series, Angel loses his soul once again and makes his son full vamp, seeing as his was already half, then regains his soul again and kills his son. I don't know for sure but I think that the son was named Robert or something.   
Anywhoo, this is were the timeline changes. Angel lost his soul, making love to Buffy, Willow spells it back so it won't ever leave again. The child that was conceived was still born.  
This is where I bring in Harry Potter. When the child dies and Buffy and Angel are still weeping, the get a letter, by owl mail. It's is asking both of them to teach at Hogwarts, Buffy is a witch and Angel is hunter. So they get there just when the year starts and they've gotten over the dead child. The reason for that is that she just found out that she is pregnant again and the child will be born somewhere in March, which means that she is two months pregnant.  
That is how I figured this story out.  
  
  
  



	3. AND NOW. . .

Body "Angel, That wasn't a very nice thing that you did." Buffy told him, using the name that he didn't flinch at, when the two of them got to their new rooms. 

"It's true though. Everything I say is true, you know that." Angel answered her back as he flopped onto the queen-size bed. It was done up in black and silver with a deep red shine to it. 

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you should frighten the kids on your first day here. By the way," she smiled brightly, "We have the Soul-Bringer in both of our classes, as well as the next slayer that is needed in the Hell-mouth." 

"Who were they, I couldn't tell clearly," Angel frowned wrinkling his brow, "For the death of me, I don't know why I couldn't tell." Angel shook his head slightly, motioning to Buffy to join him on the bed. 

Buffy sat beside him and grinned. "That's because we have the Forbidden Forest right beside us." Buffy paused then continued, "Do you know that your childrene are in there?" She flopped back on the bed, referring to the forest, "Both Spike and Drusilla are there and they're new here." 

"I think that they follow us around. Don't you?" Angel wasn't that concerned, after all, they were his childrene. Okay, so maybe William didn't like him that much, but it was better then having Dru not like him. 

"Spike will start feeding on the kids soon won't he?" It was Angel's rhetorical question. 

"Yah, he will." Buffy answered anyway, "And they'll probably try to make the Soul-Bringer a vamp." Buffy got off the bed and walking to the closet, pulling her cloths off in an unhurried manner. As she got the red silk shirt off, she shivered in disgust, "I hate vampires," she turned to him, venom in her voice. 

"I know darling. The only thing we need is that we don't let Dumbledore know that vampires follow us around and we haven't killed them yet. And that your a slayer." He grinned at Buffy, "Join me for bed?" 

And she did. ____________________________________{**::**}__________________________________ 

Harry signed into his pillow, another boring day at school. Then he remembered that he had two new teachers and a new class. He jumped up a dressed quickly, calling out to the still sleeping Ron and Neville; his roommates, "Come on you guys, we get that new class today! With that hot new teacher, Professor O'Roake!" He sputtered for a second, "I mean Buffy!" 

Ron sat up and just about throw a pillow at him, then remembered the new teacher. "Oh man, what class do we have first?" He asked, wondering when he would be in her class. 

Harry looked at their schedule. He groaned immediately, "We go to Snape, then O'Roake then Buffy. I can't stand Snape." He confession was loud and not polite. 

"Yah, I'll bet that O'Roake will be just as bad. He seemed to not like kids either." Ron added, also not to pleases with getting the one bad teacher first thing in the day. 

"Well, we have go these two class first." Neville shivered. 

"Hey you guys! I just thought of something! Didn't Buffy say that she and O'Roake were helping out with each others class?!" Harry shouted with joy, not expecting an answer by anyone. 

"Yes, she did say that. Now, get to the great hall to eat." Angel was the teacher on duty that day to see that everyone was where they were suppose to be. 

Ron squeaked in surprise at Angelus' quiet and fast approach, Neville shrieked and Harry jumped away from the door. 

"Professor!" Harry sputtered in surprise. 

"Hello Mr. Potter. would you be so kind as two get down to the great hall, so we can all eat?" Angelus smiled. Abet, it was evilly, but Angelus thought that Harry deserved it. 

"Ah, yes sir!" Harry grabbed Ron and Neville, rushed to the door, but before they could get out Angelus stopped them with six words. 

"Oh, and I am not 'boring'" 

____________________________________{**::**}__________________________________ 

Buffy met Angelus on his way to the great hall, "So, did you hear some of the talk that's going around the school about us?" 

Angelus sighed in half laughter and half exasperation, "Yah; you're hot and I'm a boring, mean bastard. Anything else you'd like to know?" He asked as they continued down the hall. 

"No, that was about all." They reached the great hall and stopped. 

"Then I'll met you in the DADA room right after breakfast." Buffy nodded in agreement and went to talk to Professor Dumbledore on something in her mind. 

"Professor!" She called to him, "I would like to talk to you!" She slowed down to his pace. 

"Yes, Professor O'Roake?" Albus stopped and turned to the small blonde. 

"Professor," Albus interrupted her. 

"Call me Albus, please." 

"Albus," Buffy stopped, testing the name then went on, "I have a little problem that I need to work out with you." 

Albus blinked and thought a moment, "It wouldn't happen to be that your pregnant, would it?" 

"How did you. . . Never mind. Anywhoo- I mean, way; I think that I should have talked to you first about that little arrangement on the helping each other out thing, huh?" Buffy blushed. 

"No, that was fine," Dumbledore nodded his acceptance to it, "I was going to suggest it after I found out about your pregnancy anyway. Does Angelus know that your pregnant? Or is that a stupid question?" 

"Oh, no! Nothing you ask is stupid, but. . . It was Angelus who told me about the baby." Buffy's thoughts went to her first child. A tear seeped down her cheek, unheeded by the owner. 

"You lost the first one, did you not?" Albus was kind and whispered comforting nothings in her ear, as he drew her forth and put his arms around her. 

Buffy nodded into Albus' robe. She straightened and started to say something but Albus cut her off. 

"My dear, you go and have a good first day and you can come talk to me after school has finished. You do need to tell me some things don't you?" He's question wasn't exactly rhetorical but Buffy treated it that way, and when on into the great hall wiping the tear from her eye. 

"Thanks Albus!" She called back to him as she went though the doors. 

Albus Dumbledore smiled and shook his head in humour. What a pair of teachers. 

____________________________________{**::**}__________________________________ 

Angel grinned a nasty grin at the kids in his room. The second class of the day and boy was he having fun. Even if he wasn't a wizard, He still knew more about daemons then anyone else in this school. But then again, he *had* been to Hell and back a couple times. 

You could meet some very interesting people in Hell. 

"Now," He started, "Do any of you know over three different types of daemons?" He asked. 

Hermione raised her hand, hoping that he actually picked other people then Harry. 

"Yes, Miss Granger." Angel permitted Hermione to talk. 

"Well, there is the all famous Vampire, the Werewolf and there are Headhunters." Hermione sat back down and smiled. 

Angel graced Hermione with a smile and asked a question tot he class, "Does anyone else know what a Headhunter is?" The class as one, shook their heads in a negative gesture. 

"Well, a Headhunter is a daemon that can be called up by any witch or wizard and do her or his bidding. The only problem with this daemon is that it takes a price for all that he does. If it is a major job, then the daemon will take your soul. If the job is relatively small the daemon will take something like three or four years of your life away. 

"Another set back is that sometimes you call up a powerful Headhunter without meaning to and it will take your soul, no matter if the job is small, big, or if it doesn't even do the job." 

The kids in the classroom blinked from this tale. Draco raised his hand as he spoke, "Have you ever faced a Headhunter Professor O'Roake?" 

"Did I say that you could talk?" Angel's voice lowered a few decibels as he reprimanded the silver haired boy, "And yes, I have talked and spoken to a Headhunter. It was casing me at the time and I had to kill it." 

~ The man's just like that bastard, Lockheart. ~ Most of the students thought that immediately. 

"No I am not joking and I will never tell tales in this room. Here you learn the truth and nothing but the truth." Angel's voice went colder then ice, "Have you ever here of the legend of the Vampire Hunter?" 

____________________________________{**::**}__________________________________ 

From the Author: The Soul-Bringer will be important later in the story and you will hear references to him from time to time. He's identity will be keep secret until he his needed to save the O'Roake's, a.k.a. Buffy and Angel. 

The fifth year class of DADA class will find out about. . . Oh right. I can't tell you. That would ruin the next couple of chapters. 

For those who asked for Spike. . . He's in here. I had him in here before you even asked. 

Thank-you to all who reviewed me story. Especially: 

Twilight Unicorn, RJ, Nagumi Auraleigh, Alexandra, Anastasia, and KittiKat479. 


	4. Defence Against the Dark Arts

The students frowned as one. Some in thought, most in question. Draco raised his hand this time.  
  
"Sir," He asked, "Are you telling us, um, that the Vampire Slayer is real?" Disdain dripped from his words.  
  
Everyone knew that that was a bedtime story. Most certainly a legend at any rate...  
  
Professor O'Roake smiled evilly to Draco. "Mr. Malfroy, are you telling me you don't believe in vampires?" Soft and quiet, "That what it sounds like." Hard and unforgiving.  
  
"I believe in vampires, O'Roake, but I don't believe that there is only one person in the world that can kill them."  
  
"Professor, Draco. Don't ever forget to add the word professor." Angel looked to his wife, "Would you like to enlighten them, Buffy. You know more about the Slayer then I do." Smirk.  
  
Buffy snorted and the students wondered on what he meant. Then Buffy spoke. "The Vampire Slayer can not only kill vampires, but also daemons and such. That's where the legend starts to make things up. Truth : Other people can kill vampires. Vampires can kill the Slayer if s/he is powerful enough. There is only one every generation, and when she dies, the next is then called.  
  
"There has only been one male Vampire Slayer and he was recorded to live for an amazing three days before his ego got him killed. Now there is only female Slayers. And only one Slayer has ever had companions to help her out. This Slayer is still alive." Buffy paused, "So far as I know anyway."  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" Buffy stumbled over the name a bit.  
  
"I just thought that since we're talking about the Slayers, that it would be good to talk about the Vampire that killed the most Slayers in his career?" Hermione, blushed at her own 'daring'.  
  
"And would you care to tell the class which vampire that was, Hermione?" Angel just about visibly drooped at Buffy's answer. He hated talking about his years as the Scourge of Europe.  
  
Buffy also knew what was coming. "Angelus, The Scourge of Europe." Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
"Very good." Angel nodded, trying not to finch and look nervous. "Can you tell me how many Slayers he killed?"  
  
"Yes, he killed six. Their names were never recorded."  
  
"Do you know what happened to the Scourge?" Buffy found this interesting. She had only the actual things that happened to Angel in her head. She needed the text book version.  
  
"Well, some of the text books say that the seventh slayer, Selene killed him. Other text books think that he when into hiding and is still here among us, waiting for a weak-minded slayer to revive his strength. In the history book I was just reading, Angelus was cursed to wander forever in the dark, with a conscience.  
"Most of the experts agree that he is dead though, because there has not been any sign of him for over two centuries." Hermione sat down, slightly pleased with herself.  
  
Buffy blinked. The girl reminder her so much of Willow. She felt tears coming to her eye's. Willow, Xander and Giles had died in the final attack of the vampires when Buffy had cleaned out the few den's that were left after an all-new apocalypse came. That was two months ago, and another factor in why Buffy agreed to leave 'Sunnydale'.   
  
Joyce and Angel had helped Buffy avert the final apocalypse and where they were done, Buffy found out that she was pregnant again. Had been pregnant the entire time she had been fighting.  
Angel had not been impressed with her.  
  
"You know quiet a bit one this subject, Hermione. Do you study even this far into every class?" Angel asked.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply, and sank farther down into the chair she was in.  
  
Buffy laughed silently for a second, then turned to the vampire, "Okay, Angelus, now that we've review the life of the Scourge, what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"In-depth study."  
  
The students groaned as one, then started to get their textbooks out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angelus asked them.  
  
"Doing research for the essay." Draco looked at him weird.  
  
"Have I told you that most of our work will not be done from the textbooks?" Angelus grinned at the shocked looks that he received.  
"And I would rather like to burn the texts then use them."  
  
Hermione gasped in shock.  
  
"But him wouldn't dare, right darling?" Buffy looked pointedly at the other professor in the room.  
  
"No..." Angelus humped softly.  
  
___________________________________{**::**)____________________________________  
  
"Thank God that's over. I don't think that I could bare to stay in that class for long." Ron shuddered as he walked with Harry and Hermione to the next class.  
  
"Wait a minute... Herm, why are you taking MDMA with us?" Harry asked the girl.  
  
"Just because I'm a gir..." Hermione started.  
  
Harry stepped back a step and waved his hands in front of him in defence, "No no no no! That's not what I meant! I was wondering why you would take a physical class instead of a intelligence class."  
  
"Oh. Well, it was a new class and I've been taking a couple karate lessons here and there on the vacations that we have. I would like to see if Miss O'Roake is up to my sempei's @1 standard. That's all." Hermione blushed when she revealed something she had had no previous intention of doing revealing.   
  
Ron checked the time and exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry and Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"WE'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!"  
___________________________________{**::**)____________________________________  
  
Author: In case you don't know what sempei means, here you go : Teacher or mentor in one specific thing.  
  
Bai-Bai 


End file.
